And Then There Was None
by wulfiesacolyte
Summary: One-shot. Cesia reminisces on Bierrez and hwat his true feelings must have been. It's really too short for pairings, but I guess Bierrez/Cesia/Rath, although...well, you'll see.


Haven't written about Dragon Knights lately (and I should, considering I recently completed my collection of all the books that have been translated yet-1-8), so I thought I would write a one-shot.  
  
This is pretty much my first one-shot.  
  
Wish me luck.  
  
Disclaimer: Dragon Knights is copyrighted to Mineko Ohkami and Tokyopop graphic novel publishing. In other words, not mine.  
  
*---*  
  
I wonder if he meant love when he said those things. His voice was so sad.but maybe that was because he knew he was about to die. He let himself be killed by Rath.and I still don't understand why.  
  
Why, Bierrez? Were you "wanting to die," too?  
  
I can't imagine what would have happened if he hadn't died. I don't want to imagine it. He and Rath, fighting eternally, never winning, always losing. Rath would have loved it, but Bierrez.he was already dying. I could see it in the way he fought recklessly, eagerly, not with the same joy and abandon as Rath but in the rapid, mindless burning of wildfire. It was probably the only way he could come to grips with himself, with his feelings. He couldn't have me, so he allowed himself to be killed.  
  
He wanted me. I don't know why, but he did.  
  
Even Rath seemed sad when Bierrez died. I know they thought I was asleep, but I remember it all now, as if I was seeing it through someone else's eyes. I *did* see it thorough someone else's eyes. I used the witch's crystal in secret to go back and watch. I can't focus on Rath, so I focused on Bierrez. Poor Bierrez. After the last of the life sank out of him, my ball went black and a crack formed along the center.  
  
I can't believe it. Bierrez died so I could stay alive. He died for me.  
  
Rath wouldn't die for me. There might be moments when he seems like he cares, but he doesn't. He's a child, a wild, sadistic child. Bierrez was.a child.as well.but he had feelings, other than anger and passion. He had love, even if it was twisted and unreciprocated. He had love, and such overwhelming sadness.  
  
I'm sorry, Bierrez. I'm sorry I made you sad.  
  
--  
  
"Cesia?"  
  
She sucked in a breath and turned her head, surprised at hearing her name. "Rath?"  
  
"What are you doing? You just stopped midstride and your eyes got all glossy."  
  
"Oh." She raised a hand to her cheek and felt herself redden with embarrassment, but Rath was already forging his way down the ravine again. Rath was like that, always forging ahead. Not like Bierrez. Bierrez was a planner; he always had a backup idea.  
  
"Are you coming?" Rath demanded suddenly, inciting a growl out of her before she hiked up her skirt and followed awkwardly after.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't chomp at the bits, you stupid child. It's hard walking in these things!" She made a gesture towards her painfully small high- heeled shoes, a gesture totally lost on Rath as he didn't even bother to turn around and look.  
  
"Quit your yapping and come on. We still need to find the light pendant."  
  
"Oh, right!" The pendant. How could she forget? If she went without it much longer, Bad Cesia would return and Rath would-  
  
Bierrez would never kill her. Not even if she was Bad Cesia. Bierrez loved her. He had died for her.  
  
Cesia sighed, tempted to once again let her thoughts wander. However warped, Bierrez' love had been real. Oh, if only circumstances had been different, if only she were bad or he was good. But, no sense dwelling on what would never happen. "Coming, Rath," she breathed, grunting as a twig broke under her foot and she tumbled clumsily. What would I have done, had things been different? Who would I end up loving?  
  
*---*  
  
Well, I think Cesia feels something.for Bierrez.not necessarily affection, but.yeah. If you don't know who "Bad Cesia" is, just wait until book 7.  
  
Anyway. Yeah. I'm not good at dramatic effect like some writers. Like Saro, for instance. Saro rocks. 


End file.
